Star Wars Episode VII: A New Threat
by WhindWhistler
Summary: It has been 18 years since the destruction of the Emperor.  Now, the Empire is scattered across the galaxy in small, unthreatening factions...Though peace has reigned for a while, a new threat looms on the horizon. Please READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!!!- WE DO NOT OWN STARWARS, or any of timothy Zahn's characters(like Mara)…..but if we did this would be the next episode

WhindWhistler and Dancefreak: hey, sup? This is our version of episode 7. this is our very first fanfic, so be nice. But no really, no uber harsh flames. We accept constructive criticism. cough.. cough so without further ado….

Prologue

Starwars theme music starts to play

STAR WARS

EPISODE VII:

A NEW THREAT

It has been 18 years since the destruction of the Emperor. Now, the Empire is scattered across the galaxy in small, unthreatening factions. The New Republic is the controlling government of the galaxy with Leia Organa-Solo as the Commander in Chief.(for those of you who don't know what that means, she is basically the head of the council.) Luke Skywalker has started a jedi academy on the planet of Yavin, whose locotion is only known to Luke's most trusted friends. Mara finally completed her training and is now a master assisting Luke while working part time for Karrde. (those who do not know some of these characters will catch on fast, don't sweat it.(AN from dancefreak: unless of course you are incredibly slow.))

Han and Leia now have two 13-year-old boys, Ace and Anakin, who are to start their apprenticeship soon. Though peace has reigned for a while, a new threat (wink wink.) looms on the horizon. This threat cares nothing for the empire, but will throw the tentative jedi order into disarray, subsequently bringing the New Republic with it…

Chapter 1

The New Republic had just gained another planet, Octel. Every thing about the prosperous terrain of Octel would prove valuable to the New Republic. The council had called a meeting at the planet to establish the foundation of their new military out post.  
In Leia's opinion it was going well, at least up until the remaining empire patriots started to attack on both sky and ground. Before that point she was content to approve of the vast fighter jets and militia that had been stationed at Octel. Han however, found that the fact that the entire council had to leave Coruscant to check on Octel was a little much. Even when Leia coxed that it necessary to appear at Octel because the Octelians were still nervous about joining the Republic, he found it just plain stupid. "They still remember when the Empire used to rule," she would continue to say. "We have to show them that they are no longer a threat."

And I was right, Han thought, as he rushed down to the end of the hallway where Leia was. She had just finished a conversation with someone. Her head never turned to acknowledge his presence and automatically answered Hans gaze, "They're breaching the first wall. I'm supposed to head for the conference room. It will be safer." Her brown eyes stared back at him. "Don't worry; they still have four walls to go."

"Ya, well, did you contact Luke?"

"Yes. He and the Jedi are coming. They're bringing some of the young ones to."

"And are Anakin and Ace with them?" Han didn't need an answer. He knew that his two sons would come.

"Yes, but when they arrive Luck will have to do some sort of meditation and decide the best time for attack. So even when they get here it might take some time for them to start making an impact."

"Why would he have to wait?"

Leia looked at her husband calmly, "Jedi thing"

"I hate stupid Jedi rules."

"I know and so does Anakin. It worries me…"

"I'm sure Luke, Mara and Rosto will keep close eyes on him. I'll do my part if I can."

"Thanks," said Leia, arriving at the entrance to the conference room.

"Sure thing. Be safe."

"You too. I love you." She walked over the threshold of the conference room door.

Han leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I know." Next thing Leia knew a blaster was in her hands, her lips were tingling from a very sudden and brief kiss, and she could not even see Han's back because the big orange door had shut in her face.

Luke looked over at Mara, "Could you tell them we've landed?"

Mara rolled her eyes, "It would just make my day." She could here Luke telling their two apprentices, "Rosto and Kasha I need you to unload the droids…" as she opened the cockpit door.

In the passenger room sat five children, two aliens and three humans. The oldest among them was fifteen. His scrappy sand like skin and his lime eyes always shocked Mara when she looked at him. Beside him was the other alien: she was a Twileck. All the other kids appeared to be about the same age.

One of the humans had blonde shoulder length hair and an animal tooth for an earring, as was the custom on his planet. The other two boys sat on the far end of a bench, and turned to look at Mara when she came in. If she didn't know the two boys she would still be able to tell that these where Han and Leia's twins. Each had chocolate brown hair and while one had Leia's deep brown eyes, the other had striking blue eyes that matched his uncle's.

"Has the _Fair Flight_ landed?" asked one of the twins.

"It has, Anakin. However, I do not want you to jump to any ideas about what your job is here." She gave the twin named Anakin a long stare. "We will meditate before any action is taken to ensure we will not harm those that need not be harmed. Please get on your gear and wait till Luke returns to lead the meditation."

Mara left reflecting on how much she disliked teaching to annoying thirteen year-olds. She concluded as the door shut behind her, that she was glad she had Luke to do the job.

As soon as Mara left, Ace Solo grabbed his gear, which consisted of a Meridian Blaster, pocketknife, rope, shield, and com link. Throwing on the belt from which it all hung he turned around to his fellow padawans. Everyone was still adjusting the straps on their belt. He turned toward his brother and asked, "What do you think we're going to do Anakin?"

Anakin shrugged, "Nothing to exciting."

The boy with the earring turned to join in the conversation, "I wonder if your uncle will have us join in on the front lines…"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Nick that has to be the most star blasted thing I have ever heard."

Ace nodded, "We'll probably have the task of looking after the ship, here in the secure landing spot."

Yulla Wink and Dent had come to join in the conversation by now. Yulla said sparingly, "But why would we need to guard a secure area. If it's secure doesn't that mean that the empire radicals will not be able to get to into it unless the whole city is taken over?"

Nick took a deep breath then said slowly to the Twileck, "I think that's the point." She glared at him.

The door to the cockpit opened once more and Luke came in. He looked around at them with an expression of 'I won't even ask'. "Let us begin…"

Every one sat, following Luke's lead. Anakin inwardly thought that this was such a waste of time. He could be taking care of something important right now, instead of focusing on breathing- feeling the force around you. The whole time that they meditated he focused on how to fix C3PO's arm and the Falcon's faulty hyper drive. He didn't even notice when Luke had told them to stand up.

Ace tugged on his brother's shirt trying to wake him from whatever thoughts he was having. By the tenth big tug Anakin jumped up looking around, "Wh…what?"

Ace sighed, "We are receiving our missions. Get up. We have to report to Luke."

Together the boys walked over to Luke and the rest of the group. By now Luke's apprentice, Rosto had joined them. "Do you feel up to joining us?" Rosto joked with them.

"I have to think on that," Ace laughed.

"Good, now that everyone is here… Dent, Yulla, and Nick I want you to find the council and bring them here. Once you return fly back to Corascant." Luke directed them transmitting the area systematic into their armbands. "There's the map. They are located in the center of the building. Once you get there you have to get through the door. Send a transmittion to Leia before you try to get in- otherwise you will have blasters pointed at you. There should not be any obstacles, because the empire patriots have not gotten that far. Good Luck.

"Anakin and Ace, I want you two to stay here with the ship," Luke finished looking at the twins. His eyes had lingered on Anakin for a moment, only a moment.

Anakin started, "What why?"

Ace cut him off, "Master Skywalker, I understand the need for the ship to be kept safe. However, does it really need our protection when it is in a secure area? We have K4-O to watch it. By no means do I mean to question your orders. I find them reasonable. Yet we need training, just like the others. We want to help our mom to safety."

Luke smiled at him, "Ace Solo you are quite persuasive. How ever I do not want Ana…y of you to cause trouble."

Raising his eyes at the stumble of words Ace pushed some more, "If this is some "Uncle Thing" you really must trust in our training. Both you and Mara trained us. We _are_ ready… in my opinion, Master."

"You both really want to go. I see your reason." The twins looked up at him wide eyed. "I think you can go, just be careful."

On a planet once full of waterfalls and rivers, with ankle deep grass a new building stood along the ancient ones of the planet. Inside this dark and jagged building a group of people bowed before a heavy iron door. In side the door was a semi-nervous (change) General of the remaining empire fleets. He sat in a circular chair staring unblinkingly at the one in front of him. All that the General could see right now was the back of _his_ cloak that reached the floor, and the General preferred it this way. His heart had just started to slow down when _he_ turned and petrifying face stared at the general.

He spoke to the general making him sweat. He said in a voice so clear dispite lips that seemed almost sowen together, "General I much apreaciate you coming here. Is it you're fist time on Tendra?"

"Yes…" breathed the General. He was not one for the force, nevertheless, he could even feel the power coming from this Sith.

"You may call me Master now. I believe that you need me as much as I need you. I can use the remaining missle power to create a new empire after I destroy the Jedi."

"Yes, Master. We have begun the attack on Octel. We will not be able to ruin them just wound them deeply."

"I know that. Please do not tell me things that I already know. I have given your men some of my sith who are performing battle meditation and uniting your men. Now, since it is your first time on Tendra my apprentice will show you around. I wish you to see what we have created." The huge endless dark eyes that could be perfectly seen from behind the Sith Lord's hood, burrowed into the general's own eyes. The general pronounced the word "yes" while sweeping his own eyes over the Sith Master's face to gaze at the thorns that ran from the corner of his eyes down half way between his neck.

Standing up the general watched the sweeping cape of the Master turn around to gaze at several holocrons as he was shown out by one of the many sith apperentices. This one wore a mask that seemed to glow silver when light met the plastic surface. The attire seemed fit for an acient assassin along with a silver lightsaber handle. It spoke in hissing Common. "Foslslows messss."Trailing after the hissing creature, the general left the room and came to the entrence. Here many people and aliens bowed before the door that lead to the sith master. The building itself had tall, gray walls that were almost leaning in. Staring around at another architecutal marvel the general asked, "What is your name?"

"My naaamee?" For a second the general thought that the alien was going to strike out at him. "I havess no namesss thatss _yousss_ can ussssse." He thought for a moment, "Call messs Ssssuce. Ressspectss it or you will have punisssshmentsss great. Your name, huuuman?"

"John Goulden. I prefer to go by General Goul."

"Rightss Ghheneral Goul. We exsssit thisssss building." General Goul looked at him and mumbled "right" under his breath.

They left the building and toured the world. It was relatively small compared with most of the worlds. The sith had built great buildings where they trained. Their buildings were nothing like the grand white ones that stood built in the dieing trees and waterfalls. It was a wonderful sight to any nature lover. However, General Goul was no nature lover and preferred the setting created by the sith, it projected ultimate power. He wondered how their presence had not been detected on the planet so close to the republic outer worlds. How by space did they build this place? When the general asked his questions Suce looked at him for a moment.

"Sssssssit down ghheneral," the alien commanded him taking a rasping breath. So he sat down on dead grass under a dying tree and looked at Suce. "I sssshould begin by telling you the hissssstory of thissss planet. Itsss people have long remained out of the woessss and fights of other worldsss becaussse they are naturally forssse sssensssitive. It wasss a world the old emperor, I believe, wanted to eventually take. He could have had ssssso many forsse sssensssitive followersss. He needed time to conquer sssuch a world ssso he never got around… Anywayss you mussst want to know whyee thessse people never thought to rissse againssst the emperor, why they weren't ever heard of by people like you. The truth isss they are neither Jedi or Ssssssith. They thought both were flawed. The Jedi they would proclaim were arrogant and causssed many more problemsss than they ssssolved. They would protest the Sssssith; wayss describing them as vengeful and blind. The Tendraians thought that it was wrong to allow actions to be sstrictly controlled by feelingssss, that power wasss not ruling but was _compliance_, equality. I suppose they must have mistaken their ideasss for truth, they were wrong. They, themselvesss had a royal family whooom I believe governed.

"Many of thessse people were neever sstrong enough to join the Jedi or Ssssith or even riffle with the two over right and wrong. They kept to themselvess. Sssuronding themselvess in their own beliefsss. That iss why you have neever heard of them. When the Empire did take over they did not take extreeme action but gave the rebelsss ssshipsss. That was all they did asss far asss we know, and we heard this information directly from them when we took them asss our prisssonerss. They now walk the hallss of our Sssith academy and sssserve our masssster. A few have joined us, variousss ones have died deeefying usss, and mossst ssserve usss assss ssservantsss."

The general looked at Suce, oddly enjoying the history lesson. "When did you come here and take over?"

"We came about thhhirteeeen yearsss ago. You were ssstill fighting crippled againssst the New Republic. My Massster sssaw thiss place asss a world great for being undetected by forssse usssers becaussse there hass alwaysss been a ssstrong forsse sssensse emanating from the planet. We were alsso promissed more followersss from the planet. Thus we attacked. It took five dayss to completely conquer the world. Within the firssst year our buildingsss were complete. Ever sssincess, we have been growing here." Suce completed his narrative and looked out on the dead fields to the Sith buildings.

"Why don't you use the buildings that were here before?" the general asked.

"Becausse the palace and the library are lockkked to uss. They are the white buildingss you ssees over there. We have sssearched the whole plaaanet for the keysss," the alien said, hate filling his hissing voice. "Ssso long have we sssearched, even one of the cryssstal cavesss are locked. That isss where we get the crystalsss for our ssssabers, for I doubt on asss such you are will have knowledge in the Ssssithh. Never the less, there are two more caves we can ussse." The general felt Suce's eyes drill into his head. "You want to know why we haven't blassssted our way in? It has a force field, and if we disssable the one you can sssee- there it's kind of blueish- we have another one, my massster sayssss. And the other one is literally a "forssse" field. Durrrring our attack some off our Sssith brotherhood got in to kill the royal family and their followerss. However, the forssse field went up and they never came back. We have made ussse of their variousss other buildingsss." Suce looked at the general than the sky. "It isss getting laaate you sshhhould return to your ssship and sssee how the fight on Octel is progresssssssing. We are expessspessing the other general's to arrive ssshorttly."

"Right… hold on what should your master be known as to me and my men…. I mean other than master… what is his title?" General Goul said standing up.

The alien's voice lost its hissing quality altogether. "Darth Ile."


	2. rescue gone wrong

Chapter 2

"Common we should hurry up!" The voice belonged to Anakin. The young Solo was looking at his fellow padawans, clearly impatient. They seemed to move ever slower as the target, aka the council room, came ever nearer.

"Oh common, Ani, we want to be careful. You never know what might be around the corner," Yulla said. However she sped up with Anakin.

"There's nothing up there. _Luke_ said," Anakin urged.

"Actually, there is something coming into view on my map. It looks like a life form," Nick droned. "Oh joy. As if running down these halls wasn't exercise enough."

"Ya… It's on my map too," Ace exchanged glances with Anakin.

"Suppose we should get out our blasters and melee weapons," Anakin proposed to the group.

"Already been done," Ace looked around at his friends holding blasters or melee weapons. "The thing only looks like one person."

"That's good news," Yulla exclaimed batting her eyelashes at the boys.

Dent looked at them all, "We aren't in a good formation. Melee should go in font and remember the blaster blocking technique." He held his blaster up as Yulla, Ace, and Nick took the front holding their melee in the ready position. Anakin took up a spot next to Dent. "Why have they stopped at our checkpoint?"

Ace checked his map and saw a little red figure stop right before the entrance to the council, "I don't know but we'll find out soon. We are almost there."

Together they turned the corner and saw some alien thug standing at the key pad for the council room doors. It didn't take more than a second for Anakin to see that he was trying to hack in. The problem with this picture was that the alien was wearing republic clothing. "What are you doing?"

The alien looked at them petrified. To every one of the padawans the rest of the world went blank as each of them realized what he was doing. Dent shouted at the creature, "You're not a Republic soldier. You're working for the empire!"

In turn the creature said in its own language some thing that Anakin thought sounded very rude. Ace just seemed to be puzzled at the language than asked Dent, who seemed to understand the alien, "What did he say?"

Dent looked at his friends. Where eyebrows would have been on a human deep gashes appeared. The group knew this to be Dent's amazement. "Well," Nick pressed.

"He said that we won't be able to get to the council, blasted kids," Dent said to them.

"Well that's nice of him," Nick smirked. "I suppose he doesn't know who he's talking with. We have one heck of a mechanic on our hands." Nicks hand thumped Anakin on the back a few times.

The padawans looked back at the hacker who then blasted the keypad. What once had been a very high-tech computer system was now melted metal. There seemed to be no way to open the door now. Even if they contacted Leia and tell her they were on the outside she would not be able to open the doors from the inside. The whole system that worked the door would have been ruined with the alien's blaster.

Anakin looked from the alien to the door and back to the alien. When his gaze landed on the alien, there was no one there. A pit formed in his stomach. Where had the thug gone? Anakin looked up and down the long white corridor squinting for the thug. Turning to see what the others were doing Anakin saw that they were gazing transfixed at the spot where the alien was a second ago.

"He must have put on a stealth field," Dent murmured.

"Nah… That wouldn't have worked he would still show up on the computer." Nick said pointing to his arm band where the map was shining in the air. There were only five red dots on the floor (not counting the members of the council, now trapped).

"He must have vanished," Yulla said.

"He did vanish you star dust." Nick rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I think he might have used his stealth field than crawled into the hole right there," said Ace pointing to a hole at the end of the corridor.

"Blast it, he's got to be fast," Nick said while Dent whistled.

Anakin listened to his friends talk. After some time he finally interrupted, "Will someone tell me what exactly happened?" Though he thought he understood alright.

"Well the thug just disappeared. We're betting that he just put on his stealth field and crawled into that hole," Ace directed to dark spot near the corridors entrance. "I think that might have been a hole that the thug dug."

Just as Anakin had suspected. Walking over to the hole he examined it. "Looks like it would lead to the next level below us. My guess is he disguised himself as one of us, snuck in, could only go so far, than dug a hole the rest of the way."

"Sounds good to me Anakin," Ace said.

"I have a picture of him on my arm band," Dent interjected. "I could send it out to all republic people so he can't get out of here with out being discovered."

"Sounds good Dent," said Anakin.

"Now we just need to find a way to open the council doors," Nick said bitterly.

"No. . . . eh," Yulla brushed passed them. "First you see boys, we send a transmission to Senator Organa Solo. Next Anakin gets his shining moment to find a way in. He is after all very gifted with… what do you call them… I suppose computers is a good enough name."

Ace contacted his mother as Anakin set to work looking for a way in. He walked up to the door mechanism and put his hand up to it, almost touching it. The metal was still hot from the blaster shot at point blank range. He knew that if he wanted to fix it in time he would have to suck it up and burn his hands. He took a deep breath and focused his force energy. Then, as he slowly exhaled, he placed his hands on the molten metal, flinching only slightly at the first contact. Anakin closed his eyes and pictured the metal shaping back into the door mechanism. Behind his eyelids, Anakin saw the wires forming back together along with the metal reshaping. With the last bit of his energy, he opened the door.

"Yeah, mom. We'll be inside the chamber shortly," Ace's words slowed as he looked up to see the door open. "Never mind." As those words left his lips, Anakin slumped to the floor breathing heavily.

Nick saw Anakin's fatigue and smoothly walked over to his friend.

"Man that blasted me away. Seriously you've got some skill with the whole mechanic thing. It's sweet as a new hyperdrive. And I mean that," he gave Anakin a hand up. "Now, if you feel up to it your mom will probably want to hear 'bout this."

Leia was so proud of her sons. As the council stumbled out she gave hugs to Ace, Yulla, Dent, and then Anakin , followed by Nick. When she let go of Nick he said to her in a gloating tone, "We did it, Senator Orgona-Solo; It's all due to Anakin." He gave Anakin a push toward his mother giving his friend a slight smirk at the embarrassment trying to hide behind Anakin's eyes.

Yulla skipped over to them and tilted her head, "Yes, Ani, he did an amazing thing." She gave the young Solo a wink. "By himself he opened the door- see we ran in to a radical who blasted the key pad." Yulla pointed to the burn marks on the wall.

The rest of the council and stopped to overhear Yulla's story. When she finished Dent walked to t he end of the corridor and gave a shout for the council to follow. Slowly in procession Nick headed in the same direction with the crowd trying to give the Solo family, who were staying behind, some time alone. However Yulla didn't move from her spot where she looked tentatively from Leia to Anakin. Nick groaned and grabbed her wrist and started to drag Yulla away.

Ace remained behind with his brother and mother. Leia put a soft hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Ani. That's amazing. You really did that? I'm so proud of you. That's what you get from practice! Isn't it great? You are improving so much ohh… wait till Luke hears about this… and Mara! Your father will be proud, a little something in the force he can relate to." Ace realized that this was more or less a "mother to _son"_ talk, not sons and jogged to catch up with the crowd just now turning the hall to another corridor.

Leia continued, "I am so proud of you my little Ani!" She gave him a hug.

Anakin raised his eyebrows at his mom, "Thanks mom, you really take the manly, heroic stuff out if it."

"Ani!" Leia joked. "I know what you mean… now, we better catch up with the group."

Luke and Mara headed to meet Han. He was leaning against the _Millennium Falcon_. "No need to fly. Their attacking mostly ground, you two," the brown haired man said.

"Really," Mara raised an eyebrow.

"So we should each take a group and lead them on the field," Luke offered.

"Ya, but I don't do your jedi battle meditation voodoo. So I prefer if you two keep to the com instead of communicating with each other by the creepy mind stuff. Really it would just help everyone."

"Got it," Mara waved the comment away as if she thought it stupid. "Now can we go kick some of those empire radical butts before we get old and _die_?"

The three of them were on the battlefield in the next couple minutes. Luke was amazed by the organization of what normally was a weak group of empire radicals who randomly attack only to be further weakened. A strange feeling aroused inside him as he tried to make some improvement on the field. The problem was Octel was not ready for this type of force drilling in to the fragile defenses. He made up his mind there as he watched his apprentice Rosto struggle. He touched his com link, hopefully, he thought, Dent might be able to come. He was, after all, the oldest and in this case they really needed help so after this, Luke figured, Dent will make it as Rosto's apprentice.

The group rushed toward the hanger. As they came closer to the door blaster bolts started to shoot at them. "How did they get in!" one of the council members shouted.

"Empire losers, who have nothing better to do than come up with lame strategies of getting in to secure area's, that's how." Nick explained in all earnest to the group.

They have Sonic Colds, Anakin thought as he saw a blast fire from the other end. He knew that Colds knock the victim out. Ace felt something stream past him and heard it hit the wall. Another flew past Yulla and hit Winter, then another hit Leia. The alien groaned and wrapped an arm around the unconscious Winter, Nick helped her. Dent went and lifted Leia up running to the front of the group. They were in a panic mode as Anakin messed with the door codes to get them in the hanger. Once in, he shut the door quickly.

"Not much time," a council member wined as she docked the _fair flight_. Others followed her on. Dent called for a pilot as he, Nick, and Yulla brought the two unconscious women aboard. "Why were they using stun guns?" Nick said to Dent.

Neither twin was paying any attention to this. They were watching the transmission appearing on the com links. It was Luke and he was asking for help. Anakin's eye widened and Ace's smile grew. They peered up at the people already docked. "Nick," Ace said. "Fly everybody back, Anakin and I will respond to Master Luke's plea. We got it. I mean…"

"Sure, sure… have fun," Nick said pretending to wave them off like a mother waving her children off.

The twins grinned and rushed out of the hanger using a different door than the one they came in from to avoid any blasters being fired at them.

General Quince watched the fight below from a nice seat on a mountain located to the left of the Octel field that most of the entertainment took place. This is just for fun, he reminded himself, and is it ever fun. Quince was proud to be the faction of the empire that was on the rise. They had a new Master now, who promised to restore the empire to its original glory. Certainly this sith could be trusted. Darth Ile admitted that he might use other factions, but none would receive as much power as Quince's. Quince stood up as he received a message from one of Darth Ile's followers. "You may pull out now, but My Lord wants prisoners."

So that is just what Quince did. He pulled his men out but commanded them to capture some prisoners if that was possible.

Anakin and Ace appeared at Luke's side when he had just met up with Mara. Rosto was behind him and gave a cough to give Luke a hint of their presence. Mara cursed when she saw them and Luke almost got hit by a blaster. "What are you doing here!?" he yelled at them.

"Helping you of course," Anakin said happily.

"Though I think we're late. Look, they seem to be retreating," Ace said.

"Yes, thank the stars! However, I did not ask for either of you. I know Leia would not have let you come out here so how-"

Anakin interrupted him, "Look that person's right under-" Anakin didn't finish because he was already running toward the person about to be squashed by a boulder falling from the top of the mountain. He pushed the person out of the way, without realizing they were one of the empire radicals. Before he could say another word, two arms wrapped around him and metal bands formed around his feet and hands. He saw the astonished and horror stuck faces of Luke, Mara, Rosto, and Ace before everything went black.

Ace saw the empire radicals capture his brother. Fourteen or so others quickly came to help their friend bring back the prisoner. Ace had half a mind to run over and try, try to save his brother but he knew that it was futile. Luke tried to run after them, to do anything for his nephew, but it was no use. There were just too many and he had to pull back to prevent from being captured himself. It just seemed unreal to Ace, where was his brother going to. It was his fault, he should have stopped his brother…. Somehow.

"It's not your fault, kid." Mara said, "He's rash, that's just who he is. Doesn't think- just does. If you want to blame yourself; blame us all. We'll get him back, Ace. He's a prisoner of stupid empire radicals, how far can he go… I mean it's not like their smart."

Rosto sighed, "Yeah, we can start looking for him once we get back to Corascant." He gave them all a helpless look, "I'm sorry for you Luke, and Ace. I mean it's hard for us but you two are family. I mean… who's gonna tell Han and Leia?"


End file.
